I Was Meant For You
by Tokyo Girlz
Summary: Bubbles is a sophomore, who had everything a girl could want, Boomer was a senior, who had everything a guy could dream of. He's football playing player who thought he could have anyone he wanted, she was the best friend & head cheerleader who had the huge crush on him What happens when Brat comes between them will they be able to handle her drama. BLUES Mentions of REDS & GREENS
1. Chapter 1

_**Let me explain something Buttercup is 20, in college & dating Butch...for now ;). Blossom is 24, married to Brick & has 1 kid who you'll met later in the story. I ****know that I've been doing too much, but this is worth the read I'm not going to bore you anymore on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my ideas & love for you guys .**_

* * *

_**Full Summary :**_

**_Bubbles is a sophomore, who had everything a teenage girl could want except him, Boomer was a senior, who had everything he could dream of & every girl in town. He was a football playing player who thought he could have anyone he wanted, except her, she was the best friend and head cheerleader who had the biggest crush on him. What happens when life comes out and just throws problem after problem at them will they be able to handle the pressure, or will they give up everything they ever worked for. BLUES. Mentions of REDS & GREENS_**

* * *

**I can do the pretty girl rock, rock**

**Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock**

**Now, what's your name?**

I shut off my baby blue alarm clock, _'7:48' _and dragged my body off my comfy bed & into the shower. I turned on the water and begin to bathe, I soon stepped out of the shower, and gazed into the mirror. I saw my shiny blond hair, big beautiful sky blue, & awesome tan, wasn't orange but I tanned a little over the summer.

I walked out of my bathroom & opened up my closet door, I had a special installment to my closet to help find my clothes faster, "Find top fave school outfits" I said into the speaker. Soon enough 2 outfits came out, the first one was a baby blue sun-dress, black tights & baby blue flats. The next one was a black tank-top, jeans shorts, & black combat boots Buttercup got me for my last birthday.

I wore the second option, and went to the kitchen. I made eggs and bacon for me & Anthony, because Mom & Professor are at work "Anthony" I called "Get out here & eat breakfast". "Coming" he yelled out of his room. He walked out wearing a plain white button up t-shirt, black skinny jeans, white converse, "Eggs and bacon, my favorite" he said, drooling over the food.

We ate our food in silence, until someone knocked on the door "Bubba, ya' in there"someone asked. "Ugh, not now" Anthony groaned. "Shut up, he's our friend" I giggled. "Oh, I met school" he said"but now that I think about it, BOOMER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, AND YOUR SISTERS' FINE ASS TOO".

Immediately the door slammed open with a pissed AJ she pushes Anthony into the wall, "If you ever repeat that damn sentence again, I'll rip you limb from limb" she screeched, holding a fireball in her hand. "I'd love to see you try" he smirked, causing AJ to kick him in the chest & through the wall.

"AJ you promised not to kill Lil' A anymore" he frowned at his hot-headed sister's attitude. "Sorry, Boomer" she said. "Let's go, you guys can't be late anymore, remember" I lectured.

"Then, let's go" Boomer said, he has dirty blond hair that flows just the right way, a white tank-top that shows off his 6-pack, faded skinny jeans with gold chains hanging from the side, black & blue Nike's, swinging his keys with his fingers. We entered Boomer's black pick up truck then, dropped them off at Agnew Middle School, & drove off to Las Angeles Arts High School.

"Hey guys" said a girl with straight red velvet hair, a tight spaghetti strap black dress that stops mid-thigh, yellow crop top sweater, & yellow flats. "Hey Skylar" I squealed as we both ran up to each other and squeezed each other to death. "Ready to rock the school" she said, smirking. "Let's get em'" I smirked back.

_**Avril Lavigne - What The Hell**_

**_{Skylar}_**

**_You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_**  
**_All cuz I was making out with your friend (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_**  
**_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_**  
**_I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_**  
_She jumps onto of Boomer pick up truck and begins to dance around with Boomer, as a crowd of people come along and I felt a little pissed about it but know that she would never try to hurt me and hops on top the car too & dances to the beat._  
**_You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me_**  
**_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_**

**_All my life I've been good, but now_**  
**_Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell_**  
**_All I want is to mess around_**  
**_And I, I, I don't really care about_**  
**_If you love me_**  
**_If you hate me_**  
**_You can't save me_**  
**_Baby, baby_**  
**_All my life I've been good, but now_**  
**_Whoooooooa what the hell! _**

**_What? What? What? What the hell! _**

_**{Bubbles}**_

**_So what? If I go out on a million dates? (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_**  
**_You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_**  
**_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_**  
**_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (e-yea)_**  
_I grab Boomer & move into the trunk, & invite some of the students how were near to dance with us on top of the truck, while I goofed off with Boomer for a while._  
**_You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me (la la la)_**  
**_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy (crazy! )_**

**_All my life I've been good, but now_**  
**_Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell_**  
**_All I want is to mess around_**  
**_And I, I, I don't really care about_**  
**_If you love me_**  
**_If you hate me_**  
**_You can't save me_**  
**_Baby, baby_**  
**_All my life I've been good, but now_**  
**_Whoooooooa what the hell! _**

**_La la la la la la la_**  
**_Whoa whoa whoa_**  
**_La la la la la la la_**  
**_Whoa whoa whoa_**  
**_You say that I'm messing with your head_**  
**_Boy, I like messing in your bed_**  
**_Yeah, I am messing with your head_**  
**_When I'm messing with you in bed_**

**_{Both}_**

**_All my life I've been good, but now_**  
**_I, I, I, am thinking what the hell (what the hell! )_**  
**_All I want is to mess around_**  
**_And I, I, I don't really care about (I don't care about! )_**  
**_All my life I've been good, but now_**  
**_I, I, I, am thinking what the hell_**  
**_All I want is to mess around_**  
**_And I, I, I don't really care about (If you love me)_**  
**_If you love me (you know)_**  
**_If you hate me (you know)_**  
**_You can't save me_**  
**_Baby, baby (If you love me)_**  
**_All my life I've been good, but now_**  
**_Whoooooooa what the hell! _**

_We got tired of all the dancing, so we lead the crowd away from the truck & into the main school corridor._

**_La la la la la la la la la la_**  
**_La la la la la la la la la_**

"Wow, you guys were amazing out there" our friend Zack, he has dirty blond hair like Boomer, well-built like Boomer, a black t-shirt, white skinny jeans, black converse.

"Oh, thanks" I giggled.

"BOOMIE! There you are" a bitch named Brat screamed from down the hall, she was wearing a black bra that showed way too much cleavage, a blue mini-mini skirt showing her pink panties, black leather boots, & way too much make-up.

He kissed her for a good five minutes then slowly let go "So, ya' done" Skylar asked annoyed that our mortal enemy was near us. "Hey Sky, Hey Bubba, Hey _Zackie_" she cooed Zack's name a little too long "Hey Babe, could you get my coat out of my car for me thanks".

"Sure" he said and went off to where her car was.

"Look" she screeched, changing her tone from friendly to hatred "You think your all that stealing my place on the cheer squad, but listen & listen good bitch Boomer is _MINE_, got that _M-I-N-E_ _mine_".

"Have your little boy toy, I don't even want him, nor do I like him" I said. "Oh, tough words for a cry-baby" she said smirking as a crowd came along.

"Oi, who da fuck is calling my sister a crybaby" said someone said, & as people moved out-of-the-way I saw my sisters Buttercup with her boyfriend Butch, Boomer's older brother.

"Oh, wow I'm so scared she called her big sister to beat me up big whoop"she snickered. "Okay let me show how a bitch did this shit" Buttercup said, a mischievous glint in her eyes"First off_ slut_ wear clothes you didn't steal from a kindergartener, & two if you get your damn boy toy out here _I'll make you regret being born_" she growled the last part.

She paled for about a second, and just in time Boomer came to her aid "Boomer, are you gonna let her talk like that to me" she coed, as innocently as she could. "Yeah" he snickered.

"Ugh, you're a bad boyfriend Boom" she screeched and stomped away in tears, with Boomer on her trail. "Buttercup, I can take care of myself ya' know" I said, a little angry. "Well, you know what happened last time you guys fought.." she trailed off. "I got into some shit I shouldn't have been in".

"I missed you" I said giving her a bear hug, "Ya' I missed you too" she chuckled. "I missed you guys" Butch said, squeezing the life out of us. "Butch you hate hugs" I said, confused & slightly scared. "I'll hug if BC's in there" he smirked. "Let..Me...Go..." she said gasping for air, until he finally let go.

"Well, I've gotta go bye guys" I smiled, heading to the office for my schedule. "Hello, I'm Principal Harriman, welcome to Las Angeles Arts High School" he said he was the loudest principal I ever knew. "I just need my schedule" I said. "Oh, right well let's see here...Ah ha, here we are Bubbles, your schedule be good now I don't want you in my office again" he chuckled hearty & full.

Let see here...

_1st - Honors Chorale_

_2nd - P.E._

_3rd - English Literature and Composition_

_4th - Lunch_

_5th - World History_

_6th - Advancd Art_

_7th - Free Period_

_8th - Chemistry_

I headed off to my favorite class of the day Honors Chorale, I opened the door & saw Miss Corosco, Booomer, & Brat. "Okay everyone take a seat...Um...Bubbles & Brat start us off with a song" she beamed brightly.

"Fine" we said as one, "But I'm going by myself" Brat said.

"Oh-kay" she smiled.

**_Take A Hint - Victoria Justice & Elizabeth Gillies_**

**_[Bubbles]  
Why am i always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see em coming form the left or from right_**

**_[Brat]  
I don't wanna be a priss I'm just trying to be polite  
But it always seems to bit me in the-_**

**_[Both]  
Ask me for my number yeah you put me on the spot  
you think that we should hook up but i think that we should not_**

**_[Bubbles]  
You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth_**

**_[Brat]  
And that is when it started going south (Oh!)_**

**__****_[Both]_**  
Get your hands off my hips fore I punch you in the lips stop your staring at my Hey! Take a hint Take a hint, No you can't buy me a drink let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint,Take a hint Take a hint T-take a hint Take hint, 

**_[Bubbles]_**

_**I guess you still don't get so lets take from the top**_

**_{Brat}  
you asked what my sign is And I told you it was stop _**

**_{Bubbles}  
And if I had a dime for every single name you dropped _**

**__****__****_[Both]_**  
you'd be here and Id be on a yacht (Oh!)**_  
Get your hands off my hips fore I punch you in the lips _****_stop your staring at my _**

**_Hey! Take a hint Take a hint, No you can't buy me a drink let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint,_**

**_Take a hint _**

**_Take a hint _**

**_T-take a hint _**

**_Take hint,_**

**_{Bubbles}_**

**_What about "No!" don't you get _****_so go and tell your friends _**

**_{Brat}_**

**_I'm not really interested,_**

**__****_{Bubbles}_**

**_It's about time that your leaving _**

**_{Brat}_**

**_I'm gonna count to three and _**

**_open my eyes and You'll be gone  
(One)  
Get your hands off my  
(Two)  
or I'll I punch you in the  
(Three)  
Stop your staring at my Hey!_**

**__****__****_[Both]_**  
  
Take a hint  
Take a hint**_  
I am not your missing link let me tell you what I think _**

**_I think you could us a mint _**

**_T_****_ake a hint _**

**_Take a hint _**

**_Take a hint _**

**_Take a hint,_**

**_Oooh  
Get your hands off my hips fore I punch you in the lips stop your staring at my Hey! _**

**_Take a hint _**

**_Take a hint, _**

**_No you can't buy me a drink let me tell you what I think _**

**_I think you could use a mint,_**

**_Take a hint _**

**_Take a hint _**

**_T-take a hint _**

**_Take a hint,_**

**_La,La,La,La,La,La,_**

"Okay, class who do you think was better" she asked, there were some _Brats_ & more _Bubbles _"Then Bubbles you heard them they liked you better".

"Oh, they did" I said.

Soon class ended & it was time for lunch & I could see that Brat was sucking Boomer face the moment I walked in, when she finally stopped she was satisfied a the face I made which was a mix a of jealousy & anger.

"There you are" Skylar said, she followed were my eyes were & stopped smiling"Bubbles, stop worrying you know he likes you more than that over dressed hoe".

"But it hurts so much, I-I don't know anymore maybe I should just give up" I sighed "He's obviously in love with Brat". "No, he's just trying to find that perfect girl. That's you" she said reassuringly.

"We started from the bottom now were here" I said. "Started from the bottom now my whole team.." she trailed off as our friend Taylor came by she has carmel brown skin, cocoa brown hair that stops mid-shoulder, white crop top sweater with a heart in the middle & showing just enough cleavage, orange short shorts, jimmy choo's sandals, & orange prada bag.

"Oh, so yall gonna just leave me like that" she said "I'm playing with ya'll. Watch this, BOOMER STOP SUCKING FACES WITH BRAT".

They pulled as people bust out laughing and shot a death glare towards Taylor & us. We walked away slowly and grabbed some food and sat down at our usual table with the gang, talked & goofed off until lunch was over.

Just as I had thought Brat came towards me in the empty halls by herself, probably to start shit so I ignored her until she pushed me into my locker.

"What do you want, hoe. Don't you have some guys to tongue or something" I said, annoyed & unfazed by her she the same. "Oh, just to tell you that your stupid if you think you have a chance against me, me & Boomer were meant to be so back the fuck of bitch" she said enraged.

"How many times must I tell you I don't like Boomer" I lied, he was more than anyone could ever imagine to me. "Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that, but you know I'm right" she said, walking to where ever she had to go.

I slammed my lcker door shut, and sunk down to ground _'Why me? Why was life so difficult? Why does she hate me? How long do I have to suffer for nothing?'_ I thought to myself, letting tears fall from my face, I slammed my fist against my locker causing more tears to fall.

"Bubbles? Are you ok" someone asked. "B-Boomer" I asked. "Close, it's Zack" he chuckled.

* * *

_**Oh, did I fool you. X3**_

_**It's a Blues story, hope you liked it I'm not good with Blues, check my other stories to I know you'll like them too.**_

_**Anyways, Review**_

_**Love you guys- TG X3**_

_**Review.**_


	2. Love Trouble

_**Yay! Thanks guys for the reviews X3 even though I'm not good at Blue fics you guy motivated me to continue.**_

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I love you guys**_

* * *

"T-Thanks, Zack. Um...What are you doing here" I asked, because by now he would be in fourth period. "Oh, I was on my way and heard Brat being a bitch to someone so I came to see what's up" he explained in a soothing tone. "Well, thanks..bye" I said rushing to my next class when I suddenly felt a hand grab me back to my locker "Zack, let...me..go.."I said, slowly so he coud concentrate on the words I was saying.

"Look, Bubbles. I don't know what you see in him" he said, baffling me _'Who is he talking about'_ I thought, "But the more you and Boomer hang out, it kills me to know that Brat might hurt you. So just drop the entire Boomer issue and come back to the light"he wrapped his arms around my waist & gingerly his hands made his way to my hips pulling me closer to him.

I understood where he was going, but Boomer didn't seem to be the issue in this it sounded like he_ likes_ me more than a friend like, actually more girlfriend like, "Ugh. Why do people keep saying this, I..DON'T...LIKE..BOOMER" I said, screaming the last part a little to loud, they were wrong. I don't _like_ him, I_ love_ him.

I love everything about him the way he talks to me when were alone, how he's always there for me, but more importantly he's the reason I smile.

_**Avril Lavigne Smile**_

_**[Bubbles]**_

_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch **_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it **_

_**All I wanna do is lose control (oh, oh) **_

_**But you don't really give a shit **_

_**You go with it, go with it, go with it **_

_**'Cause you're fucking crazy rock n' roll**_

_**You said hey **_

_**What's your name **_

_**It took one look **_

_**And now I'm not the same **_

_**Yeah you said hey **_

_**And since that day **_

_**You stole my heart **_

_**And you're the one to blame**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_** Yeah, and that's why I smile **_

_**It's been a while **_

_**Since every day and everything has **_

_**Felt this right **_

_**And now you turn it all around **_

_**And suddenly you're all I need**_

_**The reason why I, I, I, I smile, oh oh oh**_

_**Last night I blacked out I think **_

_**What did you, what did you put in my drink **_

_**I remember making out and then (oh, oh) **_

_**I woke up with a new tattoo **_

_**Your name was on me and my name was on you **_

_**I would do it all over again**_

_**You said hey (hey) **_

_**What's your name (what's your name) **_

_**It took one look **_

_**And now I'm not the same **_

_**Yeah you said hey (hey) **_

_**Since that day (since that day) **_

_**You stole my heart **_

_**And you're the one to blame**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**The reason why I, I, I, I smile, oh oh oh **_

_**The reason why I, I, I, I smile, oh oh oh**_

_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch **_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it **_

_**All I wanna do is lose control **_

_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch **_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it **_

_**All I wanna do is lose control**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**The reason why I, I, I, I smile, oh oh oh **_

_**The reason, the reason why I, I, I, I smile, oh oh oh**_

_**The reason why I, I, I, I smile, oh oh oh**_

"Bubbles, I didn't know you felt the same way about me" Zack said amazed. "Oh, that wasn't-"I said, but was rudely interrupted. "So do you want to go out" he asked looking down at his feet, and blushing. I had no idea how to respond, I was singing about Boomer, but I don't know how to say no to anyone except Brat "Umm...welll"

**_"NO"_**

* * *

_**[A/N: POV SWITCH, GUESS WHO]**_

"Brat, go away" I muttered to her 'cause she was constantly writing me stupid sex notes, she's lucky her dad is coaching the Las Angeles Panthers_** [Made up :P]**_or I would've dumped her sorry bitch ass for asking me for sex, every damn day, but I remembered it's for the scholarship.

I hate the way she's rude to Bubbly, my friends, my brothers, & my life. I'm planning to dump her after I get my scholarship then ask out Bubbles, 'cause who wouldn't want me & that I love her so much even though I'm 17 & she's 15 we're like a couple when Brat is not around.

"Boomie, please" she whispered, giving me her best puppy eyes. "No" I said, loudly.

"Mr. Jojo, would you like to share with the class" our Math teacher Mr. Northwich said with a thick french accent.

"Yes, yes I would " I said. "Proceed" he said. "Brat & I were just exchanging some trash talk about your cheesy moustache & accent, you agree" I said, mocking his thick french accent, as a few students snickered.

"One hour detention both of you" he sneered at me mostly "Go outside & think about what you did". I walked out after being in class a good 5 minutes, and roamed the halls & saw Bubbly with Zack. 'Man, I hate that guy' I thought, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Look, Bubbles. I don't know what you see in him" he said, baffling me _'Who is he talking about'_ I thought, "But the more you and Boomer hang out, it kills me to know that Brat might hurt you. So just drop the entire Boomer issue and come back to the light".

I stood there, about to rip his ugly head clean off his shoulders, "Ugh. Why do people keep saying this, I..DON'T...LIKE..BOOMER" She said, screaming the last part a little to loud, leaving me hurt like someone had stomped on my heart repeatedly again.

**_{She starts singing}_**

"Bubbles, I didn't know you felt the same way about me" Zack said amazed. "Oh, that wasn't-"she tried to say something but the ass rudely interrupted her. "So do you want to go out" he asked looking down at his feet, and blushing. "Umm...welll"

"NO" I said, coming out of my hiding spot near the lockers. "She doesn't like you" Zack spat "She loves me" he pulled her close to him, gripping her arm tightly as she winced in pain. "Wrong she doesn't like you" I sneered at him, grabbing Bubbles away from the dirty bastard grip.

"Shut up" Bubbles screamed, on the verge of tears, because she hates fighting, especially when it's about her "Listen Zack, just go _now_" she growled. "Um, bye Bubbles" he said running away, I smirked happily at his fear.

"See that he's not good enough" I was interrupted by Bubbles who was sobbing into my chest like she was being hurt by something as I rubbed my hand, trying soothing her sobs.

"I-I don't understand, why everyone hates me. I didn't do anything to her, Booms. Why, why do they hate me?" she yelled, tears falling harder as she spoke.

"Who would hate someone so beautiful, cheerful, lovely, & just so...amazing the way she is? Bubbly ya' know something Taylor love you, Sky loves you, your sisters love you, hell I love you. So that's like a lot of peop-" she interrupted by her kissing me I slid my tongue along her lower lip, seeking entrance. Bubbles gasped at the sensation and Boomer took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, exploring it and then using his tongue to massage against hers.

Bubbles moaned into Boomer's mouth, melting into the kiss. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Their kiss slowly grew from tentative and gentle to rough and demanding, as we soon pulled away gasping for air leaving both of us light-headed and breathless.

"I got to go" she said, blushing from the kiss most likely & ran to class. I felt a new feeling in my heart & _'I think I'm in...love'_ I thought _'And with my best friend' _Zack wasn't about to stop that feeling I won't stop until she's mine.

* * *

_**[BACK TO BUBBLES AFTER SCHOOL]**_

I ran to my bedroom tossing my royal blue backpack into a corner, and crashed into my bed & lay there, confused._ 'He stole my heart, my kisses, & my breath. What does he want from me'_ I thought, grabbing my Octi holding him close to my chest "Do you know" I asked my favorite stuffie & first best friend.

"..."

"Your right I should tell him how I feel, I mean after a kiss like that Boomer probably feels the same way" I smiled at Octi, and held him close "But he is _still_ dating Brat" I frowned at that thought.

"..."

"Uh, well he does deserve the right to know my feelings" I said, sheepishly.

"...Yes"

"YOU TALK" I asked, scared out of my mind.

"..."

"SHE'S DOING WHAT!" I screamed to see Buttercup, Butch, & Anthony recording me "YOU GUYS" I whined, while they laughed their heads off.

"You guys are so childish" a familiar voice said, it's not usual to see her here she's busy endorsing her husband, her demon daughter, or herself most of the time, it's none other than Blossom.

She dressed like a normal person would, even though she wishes she was, she wore a plain white t-shirt, red tights, & white flats. "BLOSSOM, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" I said, squeezing the life out of her then quickly letting go, "Sorry I had forgotten an-" she stopped me. "It fine" she sighed, looking at me like I had done something awful "Did you really"

"...Yes".

"And he?"

"...Yes".

"Are you?"

"No" I huffed, ending our game of 20 questions.

"Isn't that great?" she asked, smiled at me. "I don't know" I murmured.

"We're gonna go post a YouTube video, later" Butch said, slamming the door behind him.

"Did you ever tell Brick?" I asked her, knowing the answer. "..No, I think he won't want it" she said, sadly. "He loves Bella, he'll love the next one too" I reassured her.

"And if he doesn't, what then" she frowned, "We barely have time for Bella, I can't hide he/she anymore. It's been almost 5 months Bubbles" she said, as one tear escaped her eyes.

"Your married, if he doesn't want he/she I'll put him 6 ft under ground" I chuckled, darkly. "Kidding, just kidding. Buttercup might though" I pondered at the thought of it. "Well, I got to tell him don't I" she chuckled. "Or I will over Facebook" I smiled at her. "Okay then I'll tell him" she said, "About you and Boomer...".

"Okay, so at school, Zack asked me out and-" she interrupted me. "You said yes, I thought you loved Boomer" she said, shocked. "No, I might have if it wasn't for him eavesdropping, and they were fighting over me, but I stopped the fight. And then...Boomer kissed me".

"...Ass" she muttered. She shocked me, she was the person who told me to follow my dreams, one of which was kissing him "Blossom, it's fine". "What about Brat, the girl who is trying to ruin your life, Brat the one dating Boomer. He's a womanizer & a player, and don't say it's not true" she frowned. "He wouldn't hurt me... intentionally" I said, "Right?". "I don't know, but I'm sure things will work out in the end for all of us" she said, smiling brightly as she left the room.

"Oh, Octi what should I do?" I sighed, peering out the window & saw the moon & a few stars out. A shooting star came and I made a wish, 'I wish that had Boomer felt the same way' and sunk into bed holding my beloved stuffie, Octi, close to my heart. Wishing that those royal blue eyes were mine.

_**I'd Lie- Taylor Swift**_

_**[Bubbles]**_

_**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes**_

_**He'll never fall in love he swears**_  
_**As he runs his fingers through his hair**_  
_**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**_  
_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_  
_**He tells a joke I fake a smile**_  
_**That I know all his favorite songs and**_

_**I could tell you his favorite colors blue**_  
_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_  
_**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**_  
_**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

_**He looks around the room**_  
_**Innocently overlooks the truth**_  
_**Shouldn't a light go on?**_  
_**Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**_

_**He sees everything black and white**_  
_**Never let nobody see him cry**_  
_**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

_**I could tell you his favorite colors blue**_  
_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_  
_**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**_  
_**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

_**He stands there then walks away**_  
_**My God, if I could only say**_  
_**I'm holding every breathe for you**_

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**_  
_**I think he can see through everything but my heart**_  
_**First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"**_  
_**So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle**_

_**Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors blue**_  
_**He loves to argue oh and it kills me**_  
_**His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes**_  
_**And if you asked me if I love him**_  
_**If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

"That I'm in love" I smiled, Octi still close to my heart. _'I wonder if my wish come true'_ I think to myself, yawning, I changed into a simple royal blue night-gown, and crash into my bed. Dreaming about my wish coming true.

* * *

_**[P.O.V. CHANGE]**_

I sat in my midnight blue room, twisting my golden locks, thinking about a plan. A plan for her demise. A plan to keep my Boomie-kins right were he belongs.

They think I'm stupid. That I am a slut? Haha, she does not even want to know what's coming for now. I told her to back off, in the most politely I could.

I told her to leave me alone, but she decided to steal my spot on the squad. She wanted to steal my life. She thinks she's tough, but she can't do shit & she knows it. Deep down, she ain't nothing but a bitch.

She crossed the line today, she thinks _'Oh I'm so sexy I can do whatever the fuck I want'_. I'm going to put her in her place.

She all talk & shit. I'd love to see her prove herself, but no she gets her big sister to come & do her bidding.

I know when the time is right.

When her life will come crashing down.

She'll know her place sooner or later.

I won't fail like my sisters, Brute & Berserk did.

I know exactly what I'm doing, Boomer is _mine_.

I will succeed in the plan, I've thought out everything. After all, Boomer is my boyfriend whether he likes it or not.

I can do whatever the hell I want & no one, not even her dumbass family, bitchy friends, or a soon to be _ex_-friend of hers can stop me.

Get ready Bubbly _bitch_, 'cause your life is _over_.

* * *

_**Was it good, great, terrible?**_

_**What should the plan be?**_

_**Should I put in a new OC?**_

_**Send in some OC's, If you'd like.**_

_**Should Bubbles confess her feelings?**_

_**Is Boomer just as conceited as Brat?**_

_**You decide.**_

_**And...I'm running out of songs to use so send in yours, who knows you might just get selected.**_

_**Love you guys- TGX3**_

_**Review**_


	3. Love & Loss

**_OMG! _**

_**OvO**_

_**I Loved the reviews I want to dedicate this chapter to...**_

_**QueenBee2000**_

_**Your Song Is Chosen For The Chapter. Remember If You would Like To Get A Song In Please Review. maya, your song will be coming soon so don't think I forgot about you :). This is where Brat's master plan comes into action, so I may confuse you a bit.**_

_**To Answer Your Question erren. reese519, They could Get Married or anything really. If anyone gets lost or confused, feel free to ask questions in a review. Anyways, I'm done boring you guys.**_

_**On with the story XD!**_

* * *

_**The OC's chosen will be coming soon...**_

* * *

Today's the day. I confess my true feelings, I'm so excited & nervous at the same time. I had all these thoughts racing through my mind, 'What if he doesn't feel the same way' or 'He just wants to be friends'. I would be devastated if he never felt the same way, I don't want for it to be awkward between us.

I grabbed a white t-shirt, a blck vest, a jean mini skirt, a pair of jean converse, & curled my hair into soft gentle curls.

As much as I tied to push to stop dwelling on it, it was still there. It's Saturday and I'm meeting, Brat, Boomie, Zack, Skylar, the new kid Tiesha.

Tiesha has caramel skin & cocoa brown hair. I flew to the park to see my friends, Zack was making Skylar blush a bright cherry color. Brat was trying desperately to get Booms attention, Tiesha was talking to someone, named Ashley, on her white iPhone 5.

The air was cool & crisp, the sun shined its way through the thick clouds. Red maple leaves still hanging off tips of the trees' branches. It was a great day to be at the park. Families picnicking,children running & playing games of tag, others talking with their friends.

As soon Boomer saw me he rushed up to my side leaving Brat, while she death glared me.

I stuck my tongue out at her, and she flipped me off. "I can do the same thing ya' know" I muttered, she only raise her left hand up, and screeched "Shut up, you Bi-" she stopped herself, only because Boomer caught her.

"What was that?" He growled, low causing Brat & everyone else to jump.

"N-Nothing Boomie. I-I was gonna say big ol' sweetheart" she said, placing on her best fake smile. "That's not what I would say to you" Sky said, rolling her chocolate-brown eyes.

We hung out til' around 1 PM, and everyone left, leaving Boomer & I alone. _'Just do it'_ I thought.

"H-Hey Boomer" I said, blushing blood-red. "... Bubbly, may I ask you something?" he asked, his expression was emotionless.

"Y-Yeah, what's up" I smiled sincerely in his cobalt blue eyes, "Do you ever feel like, no matter how many times you tell someone something they won't listen. I-I mean this girl she thinks that she deserves all the attention in the world' attention, she's not looking for respect. She's a hoe in my eyes, but in someones she's a 10. The girl I want is well, _my_ ideal girl someone isn't just looking for the latest trends, ya' know an ideal girl, the _perfect_ girl" he said a small smile formed on his lips.

"Ya. Who knows maybe the perfect girl is just right by your side" I said, glancing down to my feet. "Who?" he asked, a smirk formed on his lips, he gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and blushed not daring to turn away.

"I wish we could just leave, run away, and b happy. But AJ & our parents would-", "Need us" he finished. "And your dating Brat" I added, frowning slightly. "Yeah, but there's no love in there just fucking each other til' we pass out, or smoking pot, which I don't do... much" he said.

"Then why date her?" I asked, their should have been love in there somewhere at sometime & point. "Not even in the beginning, I loved her she didn'tfeel the same" he paused, "Not now, not ever. She bitches & moans & complains _'Oh Boomie, you idiot you need to spend more time with me, not her'_ I can't get out of it, not yet" he paused "You wouldn't understand".

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in" someone said, coming from behind, it was Brute. She coming along with Berserk. Brute's jet black hair was spiked & incredibly messy, she wore a tight black dress with a green spiked belt around her waist, & black hooker boots with thigh high fish nets.

Berserk's auburn hair was in a messy ponytail, she dressed in a plaid red mini skirt, a black crop top, white knee socks, and a pair of black mary jane's.

"Oh, you made a big mistake Boomie" Brute growled, viciously. Suddenly a tree started to shake, out of it came 2 streaks one hot pink & one lime green. "I know it was good idea to Bubblehead & Player here" Buttercup said, her eyes glowing with anger & excitement. "Blossom, you said they were dead" Buttercup growled at Blossom she didn't glance at her.

"I know, but-".

"Bossy Bossy Bossy, you never learn do you" Berserk said, eyeing me like piece of meat, "I hate all of you, but Blondie over there just crossed a line, _a line in punk territory_" she growled the last part out, and shot out to me, I could not move, I was paralyzed with fear.

But Boomer pushed me out-of-the-way, saving me, but not himself. They soon retreated, and my sisters trailing them from behind "B-Boomer" I said, as my eyes were blurred with tears. "What's up Bubbles" he asked, as he began to sit up.

"Y-Your okay?!" I asked, confused. "Chemical X, remember" he smiled. "Why did you save me?" I asked.

"Because" he paused "If you'd take me to your house I'd have to tell you" he smirked, I dragged him to my house and into my room in only 10 seconds. "Tell me please" I said placing my best puppy dog face on.

"Ok, since it's such a big deal" he smirked, a flirtatious smirk at me, make me blush crimson red. "I'm in love a beautiful girl". I frowned, I knew he didn't feel the same, yet I still placed a fake smile to not sound disappointed, "That's great" I said.

"You didn't let me finish" he said, "Named Bubbles" he paused. "She made me love her because of her smile, not looks. She isn't Brat, so major bonus points there. And finally, she makes me so... so happy, feel so alive. As dumb as it sounds I don't just fake shit to her I can just... be myself".

"Awww" I cooed, blush like mad. "Ya' know Boomie. I'm a not that great" I meant it I not as perfect as he says, I'm not a princess, or a queen. Just regular ol' me. "You are incredible, amazing, talented. Me, I'm just a guy, in love with a girl, who probably deserves better than, a guy with an 8-pack, girls bending over backwards for me. Ya' know the story of my life" he finished.

I responded by a small peck on the lips, which soon turned into a heated make-out session. I closed my eyes, Boomer bite my lower lip, blood escaped the cuts on my lower lip then he had decided to lick my lower lip. I moaned. While our tongues explored each others mouths, I couldn't help but to get a small feeling that we were being watched? That someone was taking a picture? I peeked out for a brief second, & I could have sworn I saw a shadow move, but brushed it off & continued to kiss Boomer, passionately.

_**A/N:** **Yeah, you probably think the story is over now that their together, but this is when the struggle becomes real.**_

* * *

_**POV SWITCH (Hint: The change in the eye color)**_

_**She's going to be happy.**_

_**Her plan is working.**_

_**I have the photo evidence, in my hand, literally.**_

_**We'll be having everything we've ever dreamed of and more.**_

_**My golden eyes glistened with excitement, a strange headache washed over me for about 30 seconds, knocking the wind out of me. I ran my hand through my curly brown hair, the pain rang through out my entire body.**_

My eyes changed from a beautiful gold to deep forest green.

From curly dark brown locks, to jet black & spiked.

I glanced down at my hands, a photo of my brother kissing Bubbles lay in my hands, 'Gross' I thought 'Why, how did I get here?' somethng was not right I wasn't suppose to be here not now at least. My arms were torn & scarlet blood ozed it way to my hands.

_**Hello.**_

'Who are you?'

_**I'm Mitch, the guy on the inside of you.**_

'No, Mitch died in a car wreck'

_**No, I'm Brat's #1 guy & since I died.**_

'She placed you in ME?!'

_**Exactly. She also told me something, you would not understand.**_

'Tell me or I'll kill my self'

_**Kill huh. I've been using your body for crimes.**_

'What crimes' I hope he's not going to say the word.

_**Murder. I've been using you for murder crimes. To kill my enemies & best friend...**_

'Who's your best friend'

_**Buttercup Utonium. I'll kill her then you.**_

'Get out of me!'

_**Can't. See you around, Assfuck**_

'Wait'

I've been the killing people, and next was BC.

But, I love her.

* * *

_**A/N: Haven't used the song yet, were almost there.**_

_**BACK TO THE BLUES**_

"Boomie... What are... we?" I panted.

"BFB, Best Friends with Benefits" he shrugged.

"Sure" I said, "I like it".

"I have to go" he said, kissing me for a good minute. He crawling out of the blanket, grabbing his clothes "Later, babe" he said, now dressed he left my room. "I'll miss you" I sighed. I hope no one saw, or knows. But... he special the way he makes me feel is so... argh. There's no other word to describe it than special.

**_Hannah Montana- He Could Be The One_**

**_[Bubbles]_**

**_Woo!_**

_**Smooth talkin', so rockin'**_

_**He's got everything that a girl's wantin'**_

_**Guitar cutie, he plays it groovy**_

_**And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid**_

_**Think I'm really fallin' for his smile**_

_**Yeah, butterflies when he says my name**_

_**Hey!**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**And when he's lookin' at me**_

_**I wanna get all sentimental**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me**_

_**Tellin' me maybe he could be the one**_

_**He could be the one, he could be the one**_

_**He could be the one, he could be the one**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'**_

_**Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and**_

_**I'm goin' crazy about him lately**_

_**And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'**_

_**Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe**_

_**He really blows me away, hey!**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**And when he's lookin' at me**_

_**I wanna get all sentimental**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me**_

_**Tellin' me maybe he could be the one**_

_**He could be the one, he could be the one**_

_**He could be the one, he could be the one**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**And he's got a way of makin' me feel**_

_**Like everything I do is perfectly fine**_

_**The stars are aligned when I'm with him**_

_**And I'm so into it!**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**And when he's lookin' at me**_

_**I wanna get all sentimental**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me**_

_**Tellin' me maybe he could be the one**_

_**He could be the one, he could be the one**_

_**He could be the one, he could be the one**_

_**He could be the one**_

I grabbed my clothes of the floor & walked into my restroom for a shower.

* * *

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**WITH BOOMER**

I entered the school people were shooting dirty look, and fliping me off. I wonder why, I went to Brat. She was at our usual table, I sat down next to her. She was...crying, her fce was cvered was covered with black tears tha streamed down her face.

People sat by her, consoling her. She had looked at me out came a small "Why Boomer?" she cried, it was soft & sweet like when I first fell for her "Y-You hurt me" she said tears fell faster. "Why? I love you, but you don't feel the same,do you?" she asked the tears stopped, her cobalt blue eyes darkned, and filled with rage.

"Brat I-I-I didn't "she placed her finger over my mouth, "Save it"she spat, "I know you had _sex, slept, & kissed_ Bubbles, the slut. So crawl to her. I _loved_ you, hehe not anymore or ever again.

_**"Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato**_

_**[Brat]**_

_**Puttin' my defences up **_

_**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love **_

_**If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**Never put my love out on the line **_

_**Never said yes to the right guy **_

_**Never had trouble getting what I want **_

_**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough **_

_**When I don't care I can play 'em like a Ken doll **_

_**Won't wash my hair Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**_

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl **_

_**Paint my nails and wear high heels **_

_**Yea you, make me so nervous **_

_**That I just can't hold your hand**_

_**You make me glow, but I cover up **_

_**Won't let it show, so I'm **_

_**Puttin' my defences up **_

_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love **_

_**If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)**_

_**Never break a sweat for the other guys **_

_**When you come around, I get paralyzed **_

_**And everytime I try to be myself **_

_**It comes out wrong like a cry for help **_

_**It's just not fair **_

_**Pain's more trouble than love is worth I gasp for air **_

_**I**__**t feels so good, but you know it hurts**_

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl **_

_**Paint my nails and wear perfume **_

_**For you, make me so nervous **_

_**That I just can't hold your hand**_

_**You make me glow, but I cover up **_

_**Won't let it show, so I'm **_

_**Puttin' my defences up **_

_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love **_

_**If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)**_

_**The feelings got lost in my lungs **_

_**They're burning, I'd rather be numb **_

_**And there's no one else to blame **_

_**So scared I take off and I run **_

_**I'm flying too close to the sun **_

_**And I burst into flames**_

_**You make me glow, but I cover up **_

_**Won't let it show, so I'm **_

_**Puttin' my defences up **_

_**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love **_

_**If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack (x2) **_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)**_

"Well Boomer, how about I make things better" she yelled, tears welded up in her eyes, "Since you love Bubbles, & enjoy having sex with her" she paused, letting the black tears flow she had a smirk appear on her face.

"It's Over"

* * *

_**Man, I'm Good, Just Dropped A Major DRAMA BOMB.**_

_**Keep Reviewing.**_

_**You've Seen How Boomer's taking the heat, so should we**_

_**A) See how Bubbles' has taken the heat/ Maskerade Halloween Dance**_

_**B) Continue to see how Boomer's life is going/ Brick why he is coming into the picture?**_

_**C) Learn about the Maskerade Halloween Dance/ Mitch's new side on life**_

_**Review you answer, I sorry for the late update I'll try to finish and update my stories quicker, the more reviews the longer the story.**_

_**Luv Ya~TGX3**_


End file.
